This Oughtta Be FUN!
by Vergess
Summary: WHEEE! I'm having a PARTY! Yeah yeah, over used and stuff, get over it. This is a cross dimensional, anime X-over party! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!
1. From Freaks to Fun in 30 lines or less

Summary: Anime X-over (Digimon, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh). This story centers on a 13-year-old girl who has some. . . interesting. . . powers, including the ability to travel through not only dimensions, but also planes of existence. She is also mildly capable of foresight, I repeat MILDLY, and transformation. She also has the powers of creation (to create inanimate objects) creating dimensional rifts, or places where people from other planes and dimensions can meet, super-sensitivity to the feelings of others, and teleportation to different places on certain dimensions, though she prefers to use her Renamon when in the digital plane. Mentions of like 5000 couples. One last thing, I have no idea about popular couplings on sailor moon, except for Serena and Darien.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi and Yuri couplings. Gee, there's nothing else ta warn about, cept for the occasional, Digimon human couple, nothing to bad though. This is not going to include any lemon. . . I think. . . Yeah, I'm pretty sure, 'sides, it's only pg-13 so it shouldn't.  
  
Important stuff to make your reading experience better: Planes of existence hold dimensions of existence. I.e.: The Digimon plane holds the digital world dimension, the season 01-02 dimension, and the season 03 dimension (I'm not using 04, because I've never seen it). There are four planes that are to be referenced: Digimon plane, Sailor Moon plane, Yu-gi-oh plane, and our human 3-d plane. There will be short references to each plane, but most of the story will be in a dimensional rift. "__" Speech /_/ thought  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own them yet, but I WILL, I SWEAR IT! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Let the story begin  
  
This Oughtta Be Fun  
By: Kayume  
  
?????????????????????????????? POV: third person ??????????????????????????????  
  
" I am BORED!!!" yelled 13-year-old girl Kayu. She has brown hair in a ponytail, Grey-violet eyes, and pierced ears.  
"Well, Bored, why don't you go to your precious story site?" Replied the whiney, high-pitched voice of Alex, her own personal freak child, AKA: her little brother.  
"Shut up freak-child! Wait a minute. . ." Here Kayu got a look that her brother recognized all too well, complete and total thought. Now not to her stupid, actually she's far from it, but you could almost see the smoke coming off her head. " I'VE GOT IT!!!" After screaming this, she walks to her room and slams the door shut, nearly knocking down a picture. Then re- opens her door and yells "Don't you DARE come in here GOT IT?!?!" and slammed the door for the second time that day, and this time she did knock down the picture.  
  
" Yup, she's off to listen to some gay song." At this point Kimi Sae Ireba (A/n: If you know this song then congratulations on being cultured . . . or something, if not, hear it at: ) is heard coming out from her room. " Yep, I knew it."  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
POV: First (Kayu), Scene: her room  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
" Rena. . . RENA!! Get over here!"  
  
" Calm down Kayu. I'm right here." I turn around and see an interestingly colored Renamon (hence the name Rena) sitting on my bed. Interestingly colored meaning, everywhere that is usually white on a Renamon was silver, very shiny silver, and everywhere that was usually yellow was white, and her gloves were black with purple and silver yin-yang's on them.  
  
"Good, cause I'm NOT going to the digi-world alone. Come on!" I pull out my D-3, which all my friends think is store bought. They're CONSTANTLY asking me where I got it painted at, since it's oddly colored (gee, there's a lot of oddly colored stuff in my life isn't there?). It's gray, with black and silver flecks, where the other D-3s are white, and on one side (ya know, the little stripes on the sides of D-3s that look like grips?) it's swirls of black and purple, that side looks evil, whereas the other side is silver, gold, and pink swirls, it's MUCH kinder looking. It's supposed to symbolize my super-sensitivity to others feelings, at least that's what Renamon and Ken say. . . I also pull my laptop out from its case. I still can't remember how it got the digi-port program but it did.  
  
" Digi-port OPEN" I once again yell, (can ya tell I like yelling? It's not true, I have bad hearing, I don't think I'm yelling when I am). Wahoo, I LOVE this part it's so fast and swirly colored and - "OUCH!! Why did we end up in the mountain realm? We usually end up in the Snow realm."  
  
" I don't know, but what did you want to come here for?" Asked Rena.  
  
" I'll tell you later, but first, can you get me to the Valley Realm?"  
  
"Sure, Grab on." I grabbed her tail and whoosh, in 3 seconds we were at the valley realm, about 3 feet from where a little TV screen was located, I figured that was the screen that lead to Odaiba middle. GREAT! We were at the perfect place form my dimensional rift! Now what to make it? I got it!  
  
" I've decided, I'm gonna make a dimensional rift in the form of a movie theatre! I can throw a movie party!! I'll invite EVERYONE!!"  
  
" Everyone from how many dimensions?" Rena asked. She's always worried about me traveling to dimensions other than the digi world.  
  
"Just 5. Nothing major, I shouldn't even be tired afterwards."  
  
" Which 5? Any that I can accompany you on?" Rena says, like I said ALWAYS worried.  
  
"Yeah, 3. The Digimon worlds, both the 02 realm and the 03 realm, and my world.  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
Kayu: Well whaddya think? BTW, I'm accepting readers to come to my movie party too. I just need a description of you, a name you want to use, I won't use screen names unless they're something like "Shayla" or other one words that could be used as names, and someone from the shows that you wanna be coupled with, cause couples are kinda necessary for the story, or you can use your own person, but they'll need a name and description too. Hope you enjoyed this bit, and I hope you enjoy the others, especially if you get chosen. BTW, I apologize but once the second chapter comes out I cannot accept any more people to come to my party, but do not worry, it should not be out for a looooooong time.  
  
~!@#$%^&*())_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Update: Ok, these are some notes that are important to ch 2.  
  
1: All Digimon characters are up for grabs, as in, THE Digimon TOO!  
  
2: I only have one review people. I need more than that if I'm gonna throw a party!!  
  
3: Remember this from ch. 1:  
  
I just need a description of you, a name you want to use, I won't use screen names unless they're something like "Shayla" or other one words that could be used as names, and someone from the shows that you wanna be coupled with, cause couples are kinda necessary for the story, or you can use your own person, but they'll need a name and description too.  
  
Well, I have additions to make: You may have a Digimon, Sennen/Millenium Item _OR_ a Sailor Scout transformation.  
  
Four: If you have a yami (or in some cases, like mine, a Hikari), they too need a description and a coupling partner, if you want them in the story. All sennen / millennium Items need to be briefly described, I.e.: My millennium Heart is a necklace charm. It is an onyx heart with the millennium Eye made in gold and embedded into the onyx. It gives my the power to travel to the Yu-gi-oh realm anytime I like and the grace, slyness, and agility of a cat I.E.: My Hikari Is 2 in taller that me, has hair (which is Black, White and Orange patches) in ringlets and her defining feature are her eyes (cat like pupils) and the cat's ears (colored like her hair) on her head. She was the one trapped in the sennen Item, not me. (Yes, You can be the one who was trapped in the item if you want to.)  
  
4A: Digimon partner- if the Digimon is one that the other digidestined/tamers have, then you need to give it a phrase or defining mark so they can be told apart. I.e.: Henry's Terriermon and Willis's Terriermon are differentiated by the phrase 'mo men tai' which is only said by Henry's Terriermon. I.e.: My Renamon and Ruki/Rika's Renamon are differentiated by color (mine is white and silver while Ruki/Rika's is yellow and white) and by name (mine is called Rena while Ruki/Rika's is called Renamon)  
  
4B: This one is short: Your scout name and the color of your outfit.  
  
5: For easier writing ness since there are to be added characters and such, I will be writing in script format instead of story format.  
  
6: What was six?? RENA!! WHERE ARE MY NOTE CARDS?!?!?  
  
Rena: Right here.  
  
Kayu: Thank you.  
  
6: Let's try again. *looks at note card* This story is to have numerous pranks on kissing couples. (Aha! The reason for coupling is reavealed) I shall have voting on which couple to prank and what to do to them.  
  
7: Have fun while you do this ok?? OK! C-U soon, ~3~ ----(@) Kayu  
  
P.S.: I would like to say that, I am gonna to do a chapter on visiting each world and picking up guests (and kicking kaiba's butt so he'll come to the party) and so, I'll do the 3-d world last which gives you 2 extra chapters to sign-up in. 


	2. A Digimon Hunting We Shall Go

Chapper 2: Oh A Digimon hunting we will go. (AKA, People of Digimon seasons one and 2, Hikari an TK(If Y'all know his Japanese name, do tell.) and co are all in season two version, and come to think of it, so are Yamato and Tai and Koushiro and Jyou and Mimi and Sora, and anyone I for got.)~~~~~~~~TO those who are reading this, I HAVE FOUR REVEIEWS!!! I'm gonna have HELL if I only get 4 REVEIWS! I don't even HAVE a normal person! REVIEW! To the others who HAVE reviewed, Hey, thanks! There are only four people though, but they are Name: Trinity  
  
Hair: straight sea green that reaches my hips  
  
Eyes: black  
  
Skin: white as snow  
  
Clothes: tight white t-shirt, black jean shorts, black army boots  
  
Personality: distant, calm, straight forward, sometimes rude  
  
Digimon Partner: Gatomon, has black fur wear Kari's Gatomon has white fur; I also call my Gatomon, Neko.  
  
Pairing: Malik Ishtar And: Shirly/Sam: I typically where capris and a pink Chinese shirt with lavender embroidery and a lavender head band. Sam wears a black version of Ishizu's clothes. She is slightly insane. The Sennen card can be used by either of us and can summon lost souls of humans and monsters. That is all. And: Name: Yuki Coupled with: Marik Hair: black straight that goes down to hips 4B: Sailor Sol (my powers are from the sun), Gold I were boots, White as snow skin Personality: innocent sweet and naïve Dear other guy, I lost your description, I'm really sorry, could you resend? Kayume@aol.com Now then, onwards and upwards! ~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+ After announcing my plan to Rena, I didn't give her time to answer, I just dragged her along to the lil' TV screen, and pulled her through. Whee, more swirly-ness and. . . and. . . Where's the exit? And. . . PLOP! Right on top of someone too. PLEASE be a Double D (A/n My name for DigiDestined.) Plleeeeease! "Kayu? When'd you get to the digiworld?" *Sigh* The oh so familiar voice of Jyou, Oh and Iori too. Cool. "Yeah, we were just in the middle of a computer lesson." Said Io-kun. This statement confused me. Iori's taking computer lessons was about as likely as Koushiro taking them. "Whoa, back up, Io's taking lessons from YOU?" I looked at Jyou quite amazedly if I do say so myself. "DON'T CALL ME IO!! Oh and Jyou's taking lessons, not me." This made sense. Much better, much more logical, and MUCH less chance of a brain cramp now. "Um, Kayu you do realize you're still sitting on me, right? It's beginning to hurt, and my leg's falling asleep." I am? Oh yeah. I decide to stretch melodramatically and slowly get up, just to bug him. It doesn't work, I hit my hand on a computer and got my foot caught on another chair. . . and fell face first on to the floor. I'm beginning to think I could give Jyou a run for his money in the Klutz Olympics.(A/n: No offense to Joe or his fans I like him too! Actually, I don't think I ever saw him trip. . .) "OK y'all, now that the floor and I have met. . . and kissed *blah* I'm here to say, I'm throwing a party, for you guys and all the other Double D's, their Digimon, AAAAAND a couple of new guys and gals. Oh, and I'm looking for this girl named Trinity. I'm not sure where she is, but she's a Double D, with a Viral version of Gatomon, Uirusugatomon*, but she calls her Neko (A/n: gee, I wonder why? What a name though.). I figure if she's not here, she's over with Willis and Meems in America." "You got a last name on her? I can run a search." That would be Io-kun, who I plan to keep calling Io, against his will. "Gasp! Did you just use bad grammar, I'm not sure weather I'm amazed or ashamed" Of course, Jyou and Io could tell it was a joke. . .I hope. . ."Anyway, Io, run that search, her last name is Seirou**. Jyou, go and send some e-mails around, and tell Meems and Willis I'll be seeing them too. Now MOVE, Rena and I are going to be at each of their houses really quick, so hurry with the e-mails, got that? Good, now MOVE! Oh yeah, RENA, GET OVER HERE!" Wow, this reminds me of that time Hikari told us about that dream where she was a commander in the army. "I'm here, now I supposed were going somewhere else ne? Well, where to Commander Kayu?" Rena's good at telling stuff, hey, where'd she learn Military stuff? "We're going to the houses of all the digidestined to bring them here one by one. But first. Where on earth did you learn military terms??" Me. "One of those books of yours, bright gold cover, lots of wacko symbols, and something about birds." Rena. "I assume you mean Artemis Fowl?" Me. "That's it. Now where to, before I start calling you commander Root instead." Rena. "TO TAI AND KARI'S HOUSE!!!" Me. "OK, here we go." Rena. "Hey wait a min-" I think that was Io. . . Ooo, here we are, in tai's room, let's snoop! What the hell? He has his sis's bra in here. . . no wait, this is. . . Yamato's? Why the hell is his name on it? Never mind, I don't want to know, I'll just hope it's a joke. Anyway, where our original Goggle boy?. . .*Looks around, and drops shoulder at sight*. He's asleep. At two in the afternoon, only Taichi Yagami could be asleep at two in the afternoon. Rena's about to speak, I shush her. I have a plan. Rushing to the bathroom, I grab a little paper cup in each hand, and fill them up with cold water. Rushing back, I dump it all over him and. . . nothing happened. Damn, this kids good. Let's see, a sports siren? Try it. It doesn't work. Warm water? Try it too, nothing. Last thing, the evil ear-blowing trick. Try it. Hey, he rolled over! And. . . He's getting up!! "Mmph, go 'ay mom, Im tire." "Taichi Yagami, Get UP! It's 2 in the afternoon, I'm throwing a party, and the'll be foOoOod." That got him up real fast. "Good, now that you're awake, Where's your sister?" "TV I'll bet. It's rare she gets a day without me watching it first." "Right, I'll bet" That was Rena and after how he slept, I agree with her. Tai and Rena are staying in his room, I'm going to grab Hika. And I do, and I drag her upstairs, and I grab Tai too, and I grab Rena's tail, and I yell at her. "BACK TO THE COMPUTER LAB" and I do it all in under 30 seconds. NEW WORLD RECORD! "Hey Io, what were you saying when we left?" If ya didn't know, I'm back at the lab, bearing gifts of Taichi and Hikari. "I was saying A: do NOT call me Io, and B: I found that trinity girl you wanted." "And I got all the e-mails sent, including Willis's and Mimi's AND That new girls, the one with the evil Gatomon." "IT'S NOT EVIL! IT'S VIRAL! YOU'LL SCARE KARI IF YOU SAY IT'S EVIL!" "A: I'm not 6, and I'm not scared by a Viral Digimon, and B:A new Gatomon would be cool, I mean Agumon gets all those forms, why not Gatomon?" (A/n: To keep from getting carpal tunnel, I'm going to skip to Meems and Willis's picnic, where we meet, TRINITY!)Let's see, Willis's IM said they'd be in central park, in the lower east corner, having a picnic. Shouldn't be too hard ta spot, Meems has pink hair for goodness sake. And there's some pink hair now, and some blonde, gotta be them.except who's that. Looks like a girl version of Noa the whole Sea-green hair, black eye's bit. And that would be proof of they're being Willis and Meems, a mini cactus, and a very large eared stuffed animal. Man I wish I'd brought Rena, she was tired though, had to take the plane and walk from the airport to here and MY FEET HURT!! Hmm, the girls got a black cat. Cool. Let's see if I can sneak to them. . .almost there. . .now to jump out and attack, NOW! "ATTAAAAACK!" "Hey Kayu." And Willis knows it's me without even turning around, Meems didn't jump, and the Green hair girl seems more Noa-like and distant by the second. . . I think -I- should be scared. "Hey guys, I assume you two got my party memo? I hope so, cause if not, I'm gonna kill Jyou." "Not necessary, I got my invitation" That was Willis "Me too, I can't WAIT!" And Mimi "As did I." . . . And the Green haired girl? Wait a second, Got an invite, Green hair, Black cat? DAMN I'm stupid sometimes, that isn't a cat, it's an Uirusugatomon. "0.0 Your Trinity AREN'T you?" "No, I'm another Green haired, Black eyed, Uirusugatomon partnered Digidestined. Mumblemumble dunce mumblemumble" "Oh okay." Surely she doesn't think I'm that dumb? "Either way, I'm having Rena get over here, we'll be back in Odaiba in oh. . .I give her five minutes, so you may want to finish up." I type Koushiro an IM (on my ever trusty lap top computer), saying to send Rena to the southeast corner of central park ASAP. 3 minutes later, Rena arrives. "Okay y'all grab your Digimon then Rena's tail or shoulders and DON'T let go. None of you have traveled Renamon express, so a: Don't let go or you're ending up dropped in some random place between here and Odaiba, and B: I'm taking this time to say, try not to breathe during the next five seconds, we'll probably be moving to fast and it'd hurt, badly. I'm gonna count down from 3 k? k. Three. . .two. . . One. . ." Wooooosh. To Odaiba! Five-Four- Three-Two-One Sponk! "Hey guys, finally got here. Turns out Trinity was with Willis and Mimi at the picnic too, kinda lucky ne? Anyway, It's time to get you all to the movies. I'll have to get you in, it's one of the few rift rules. Anyway. . ." At this time, everyone decided to jump right into the computer, everyone meaning, me, Willis, Trinity, Tai, Yamato, Mimi, Jyou, Sora, Kari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Ken, Ruki, Takato, Jenry, Ryo, Jeri, and all their Digimon too. This party was already huge, but there's still so many more people to get, AACK, I'm in for one heckuva a time, oh well, at least, This Oughtta be FUN! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Current amount of party going people (not including me): 37 people *=This name literally means, Virus Cat Monster, Uirusu means Virus in Japanese. Gato means cat in Spanish, and mon is short for monster. **I didn't know your name so I looked at your personality and Seirou means serene or distant personality, so I used it. 


End file.
